All the Right Friends
by Abigail.Dee
Summary: Fifteen year old Addison knows her summer will be dull, that is, until she meets twins Derek & Meredith, and their freind Mark. Her days may never be the same. Please R&R!
1. Bennie and the Jets

When Addison woke up, it was still dark out. She looked at my clock to see that it was only quarter to six. She had never been the heaviest sleeper in the world, but it seemed that her sleeping had gotten worse since she turned 15. Addison gave up on just trying to go back to sleep and went downstairs to have some breakfast. On the table, there was a note.

_Addison, _

_Big trauma at the hospital at 4am. Won't be home until at least midnight. There's money for pizza in on the counter._

_XOXO mom._

That was what she hated about having doctor parents. Her family had enough money for her mom and dad to never have to work. Yet, they just loved saving lives. They often "made up" for ditching Addison every day by buying her expensive things. They didn't notice that Addison did not care for expensive things.

"Oh well," she said out loud to herself. "Just another lonely summer day." She sighed loudly but decided to make breakfast. Addison was really lonely because really, she did not have any friends. Sure, she was plenty friendly and she was really pretty, but she was shy.

After breakfast and some lazing around the house feeling sorry for herself, Addison decided to clean the house up a bit. By this time it was 11 am. She had her IPod on, and "Bennie and the Jets" playing on full volume. Though she was lonely and bored, nothing cheered her up like cleaning up and dancing around in her underwear.

"I don't see why mom made us move here!" Meredith sighed to her twin brother, Derek. "We're going to the same high school and everything."

"She wanted a fresh start. The house is not that bad." Derek said cheerfully. His goofy smile made Meredith smile too. Meredith and Derek were 15 and were total opposites. They were both very popular in school. Derek was a football star, and Meredith was the head cheerleader.

"As usual, you are correct Derek Sheppard. Well, get out of my room. I want to unpack boxes." Meredith said, swatting her brother in the back of the head. He quickly left his sister's room when the doorbell rang. Derek opened it, only to see his best friend, Mark.

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" Mark said to Derek.

"Thanks Mark," Derek said. He knew that his mom wanted to move there for a fresh start, but the only reason Derek agreed was the fact that Mark lived next in their neighborhood.

"Well! Where's your room? Let me see!" Mark said, and Derek led him up the stairs. He opened the door that lead to Derek's gigantic bedroom.

"Ta-da." Derek said. Mark looked around for about two seconds before walking over to Derek's window.

"I love your view!" Mark laughed. "Damn. You're so lucky."

"What?" Derek asked.

"Hot red head, dancing around her room in her underwear and a tank top." Mark said enthusiastically.

"Seriously?!" Derek asked, surprised at his own excitement. He must have been hanging out with Mark too much, he thought. Sure enough, there was a hot red head dancing around her room in her underwear and a tank top.

~~  
"B-B-B BENNIE! BENNIE! BENNIE AND THE JETS!" Addison and Elton John screamed. She had already cleaned up the kitchen and the living room, so she moved on to her bedroom. Her parents had given her the biggest room in the house because they felt guilty about leaving her alone so much. Addison didn't even want such a big room. She longed for a friend, or it would even be better if she had a sibling. Alas, she had neither.

"SHE'S GOT ELECTRIC BOOTS! A MOHAIR SUIT! YOU KNOW I READ IT IN A MAGAZINEEEEE! BENNIE AND THE JETS!" Addison sang as she picked up the window cleaner. She spun around to face her window. When she looked out, she saw her neighbor's house. Apparently she hadn't remembered to shut her blinds, because she saw to guys that looked to be about her age watching her, and they seemed to be laughing. When they noticed she saw them, they waved at her. Addison turned a very, very deep shade of red and waved back. The one boy motioned for her to open the window, and she did.

"Hey sexy. If I said you had a hot body, would you hold it against me?" The boy said.

"No, but if I had a stun gun, you can be sure I'd hold it against you." She said while rolling her eyes. She went to close her window when the other boy yelled.

"WAIT! Don't listen to him. That's Mark. He's a man whore. I'm Derek, and I'm not a man whore." Derek said calling to Addison's window. Addison knew who they were, they went to her high school.

"I'm Addison. Addison Montgomery. I actually know who you guys are. I go to your high school. I love watching the football games. Go Titans!" Addison said, and Derek laughed.

"Well, what grade are you in? Maybe I have a class or two with you? I'm in ten." Derek said. "So is Mark, just in case you care, which I assume you don't."

"I'm also in ten," Addison paused. "I just realized that I'm in my underwear." She turned red again.

"I'll be over in five seconds!" Mark exclaimed.

"Shut up Mark. You're scaring her." Derek said. "Listen, all Mark and I are going to do today is unpack. Why don't you come over? After, you know, you put pants on."

"You're inviting me over?" Addison was shocked. "Uhmm, yeah! Sure! I'll bring some money for pizza." With that, she shut the window.

"Dances in her underwear! Brings Pizza! Can think of a comeback if I use a lame pick up line! Derek, I think I've fallen in love!" Mark said as they waited for Addison to come over.

"No, you've found a new make-out buddy. You don't fall in love." Derek said. He knew Mark way too well to believe that he had fallen in love.

"True enough. You think she'll go for me?"

"Have you ever met a girl that wouldn't go for you?" Derek asked, grinning at his best friend.

"No." Mark said with a laugh. A few seconds later, Meredith came into their room.

"There's a pretty red head here. She says you guys invited her over. Is that true?" Meredith asked.

"Yep. That's Addison." Mark said happily as he ran to the front door. Derek waited, and thought he'd let Mark let her in.

"One of Mark's new toys?" Meredith asked skeptically.

"No, our neighbor. Addison Montgomery." Derek said.

"Oh! She goes to our high school. She's our age." Meredith said. Meredith stopped when they heard steps coming up the stairs. Mark came in with a huge smile, while Addison followed him, looking confused.

"What did he ask you?" Meredith asked instantly.

"He asked if I knew what a BJ was, and if he could have one. Is it like, an inside joke?" Addison asked innocently. Mark and Meredith both began laughing hysterically. Derek punched Mark in the arm and he shooed Meredith out of his room.

"Ignore them," Derek said. "I try to."

"Okay." Addison said with a shrug. Mark still was having a hard time regaining composure, and this made both Addison and Derek laugh.

"So!" Addison said, in all seriousness. "When should I order pizza?"

"You barley know us, and you are offering us food?" Derek asked her. "Why?"

"Don't question it Derek! Accept the free pizza! We should order it ASAP." Mark said.

"No. I want to know." Derek said.

"Well, truth be told, I don't have any friends." Addison murmured. "I'm just excited to be invited over."

"A sexy thing like you with no friends? That's impossible!" Mark said.

"Was that an attempt at a compliment?" Addison asked.

"Yeah." Mark said quietly.

"Well, I guess I'm just too shy to really talk to people. Plus, most other girls hate me." Addison said.

"What?" Derek said. He was really surprised, since Addison was such a nice person.

"You don't have to worry about that. We're your friends now." Mark said, taking Addison's hand in his.

"Wow. Since when were you a nice guy?" Derek asked.

"Since I want pizza, and she's the one with the money." Mark joked, and for the first time in a long, long time, Addison laughed so uncontrolably that her sides hurt. If this was what having friends was like, Addison wanted to take part in it


	2. Stay Together For the Kids

**Thank you, everyone who read and reviewed my story. I hope you like my new chapter, and please review it. I want to know your opinions! Thanks.**

Addison hated when her parents threw dinner parties. It was always a group of stuck up doctors, down talking each other. It was her job to sit, act polite and be a trophy child. One who went to bed at nine pm and got 100% in every class. She had to laugh at the jokes even if it was stupid and smile while they talked about nothing. Sadly, tonight there was going to be one, and Addison had to spend the whole day cleaning her room, and getting dressed. The only plus to the whole situation was that Derek was home, and when she called and told him that she would be in her room the whole day, he promised that he'd hang out in his, so they could talk. True to his word, he opened his window, and called to Addison.

"Hey stranger." He said with a smile. Over the last week, Addison, Derek, Mark and Meredith began to hang out daily.

"Oh, thank god you're here. I swear to god, this is so shitty." Addison whined.

"I bet. I'd hate to have those parties at my house." Derek said sympathetically. Suddenly, both Derek and Addison heard a smash and screaming.

"They're fighting again." Addison sighed.

"Your parents?" Derek asked.

"Who else?" Addison asked.

"What are they fighting about this time? It's like whenever they're home, they're fighting." Derek said.

"Yeah, welcome to my life." Addison sighed, and she walked over to her door, and opened it quietly. She listened for a few seconds, then she returned to her window.

"Well?" Derek asked. Addison was happy that he cared. For about 10 years, all her parents did was fight. She was glad she finally had someone to vent to.

"He called her a stupid whore and asked her how she could do this. She said he was a cold, evil bastard." Addison said, emotionless.

"Oh." Derek said.

"Yeah. Well, I'd better get dressed now that my room is clean. I don't get why I have to clean my room for these stupid parties. We close my door the whole time. It's not like people come in here!" Addison huffed, and she shut the blinds.

Derek hated to hear that Addison had become so accustomed to hearing her parents fight. She took it as nothing. He remembered that when his father was alive, his parents hardly ever fought. There was a knock on his door, and Derek's mother walked in.

"Hey Derek, I- what's wrong with you? You look so sad." Carol asked Derek.

"Oh, it's just Addison. Her parents are always fighting. She thinks its so normal, that she doesn't even react." Derek sighed.

"The neighbors?" She asked, and Derek nodded. "You've taken a shining to this Addison, haven't you?"

"What? Well, I guess. She's really fun." Derek said. "And she's smart, and kinds, and she hasn't fallen for Mark, and she's really pretty...what?"

"Oh, nothing." Carol said knowingly.

"You think I like Addison?! No! No! She's great. She's amazing but- stop looking at me like that mother!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not looking at you like anything!" She said innocently.

"I don't have feelings for her. I mean, I'd be lucky if I had a girl like her. She's gorgeous, and she's so brilliant- how do you know these things?" Derek asked, realizing that his mother was right.

"I just know." She said with a wink.

"And then she said, 'Of course not! That's my _appendix!_'" One of the doctors at Addison's parent's party said. Addison only caught the punch line, but laughed anyways. The doctor walked away, looking pleased with himself.

"What a loser." Someone whispered to Addison. She spun around to face an attractive man, who looked to be in his late 20's.

"Well, I wouldn't call him a loser." Addison said.

"I would. That joke was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I just hope you know that all doctors are NOT like that!" He said jokingly. "I'm Dr. Jamie Bradley."

"I'm Addison Montgomery."

"Oh, you're Maddy's daughter!" He exclaimed. Most people called her mother Madison or Dr. Montgomery. Only her father called her mother Maddy, so Addison was surprised.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing!" Addison's mother snapped. "I told you NOT to talk to her until I talked to her. She doesn't need to know yet!"

"What's going on mom?" Addison asked. She was starting to get nervous.

"Why? Why can't you tell her? I'm sure she'll be happy!" Dr. Bradley snapped back.

"No she will not! She'll be pissed." Madison said angrily.

"What is going on?!" Addison yelled. A few people turned and looked, so her mother grabbed her wrist and pulled up the stairs. She continued pulling her until they reached Addison's bedroom.

"That hurt!" Addison snapped at her mother.

"Well, I couldn't very well tell you out there, could I?" Madison snapped back.

"What couldn't you tell me? What's going on? Who was that man? Why wasn't I supposed to meet him?" Addison asked her mother frantically.

"Okay. One thing at a time. I couldn't tell you that your father is gone. He packed his things and he left two hours ago." Her mother said coldly. Her words stung Addison's heart. She began to cry softly.

"You didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get all worked up." Her mother said even more coldly. "Okay, next thing. I'm pregnant." Addison's jaw dropped, while she was still crying.

"What? Daddy left you while you're pregnant?! How could he?" Addison asked.

"That man is the baby's father, and I didn't want you to meet him yet because I wasn't going to tell you yet." Madison said, without any any emotion.

"What?! I-" Addison paused. "That is too much information to take in fifteen seconds."

"Addison." Her mother said calmly. "I know this is a lot to take but-"

"NO!" Addison screamed. "NO! You have no idea how hard this is to take! So in about fifteen seconds, I've learned that my daddy's gone, I'm going to have a love child as a sibling, and that my mother is a SLUT!"

"You little..." Her mother paused. "Honey, I made a mistake."

"Oh. So it was a one time oopsie? That's different I guess." Addison said sarcastically.

"Well, it wasn't a-"

"YOU'VE HAD SEX WITH THIS GUY MORE THAN ONCE?!" Addison screamed louder than ever. "How long mom? How long have you been sleeping with other guys?"

"Guys or the one you met today?" Madison whispered.

"GUYS?! GUYS?! MULTIPLE? Okay mommy dearest, you saint like one. How long have you been cheating on your husband? I don't want to know how many men." Addison yelled.

"Six years." Addison's mother said so quietly, Addison almost didn't hear her.

"Six? Six years?" Addison repeated.

"Addison."

"Don't! Don't 'Addison' me! You are a slut mom! You have been for six years now. Why? Was dad mean to you? Did he beat you? I don't think so. I am sorry I called you a slut, but I am being honest. I am leaving for the night, because I don't want to say something else that terrible." Addison said calmly through her tears, which were now falling like rain.

"Where are you planing on going?" She asked Addison, as Addison pulled out an over night bag. She began filling it up with clothes.

"Derek's." Addison said quickly. Suddenly there was a knock on Addison's door.

"Can I come in?" Asked Dr. Bradley as he opened the door.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Addison screamed.

"Addison, please don't swear." Madison said quietly. Madison was not angry at Addison's behavior. She felt sorry for Addison, and wanted to let her get out of her system.

"Don't swear?" Addison screamed as she started to walk out of her room. "DON'T SWEAR?" Addison looked around and saw all the people at the party. She didn't care that everyone was watching. "You're a lying, cheating, adulteress whore! You made the parent I actually LIKE leave me! But GOD FORBID I SWEAR?!" She ran to the front door and opened it. "Good night everyone." She said to the guests.

"ADDISON!" Madison yelled desperately.

"Good night mother! I shall see you tomorrow, but in the mean time GO TO HELL!" She said as she slammed the front door.

"Addison? Hi honey, it's a little late- are you crying?" Derek's mother asked.

"I need-" Addison sobbed.

"What's the matter?" Ms. Sheppard asked.

"My mom's pregnant. She's been cheating on my dad for six years. I met the baby's father by accident and my dad left me and my mom." Addison sobbed uncontrollably. Ms. Sheppard took Addison in her arms and hugged her. After a few minutes, she escorted Addison up to Derek's room. She then knocked on the door.

"Hey mom, can- Addison? What are you doing here?" Derek asked. "Have you been crying?"

"My parents." Addison said before she dissolved into fresh tears.

"She's going to stay here tonight." Carol said to Derek and he nodded. Addison walked over to Derek's bed and sat beside him. He pulled her into his arms as she sobbed on his shoulder. "I'll leave you alone." Carol said, closing the door.

"I have an extra cot in my closet. Mark usually uses it. I'll get it." Derek said. Addison held him tighter.

"Not just yet." She whispered. "I just need...someone."

"Don't worry Addison." Derek said, catching her eye. "You've got me."

"He left." Addison sighed. "She's been cheating on him for six years. She's pregnant with some guy's baby."

"Oh my god." Derek whispered.

"I'm more mad at him than her." Addison whispered back. "He left me with her. He didn't even say good-bye."

"Would you rather live with him?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'd rather live with him than her, but I don't want to live with my dad." Addison said.

"Why?" Addison paused for a minute, still sitting in Derek's arms.

"Because." She said. "I'd have to leave you."


	3. All To Myself

**Thank you so so so so much for reading and reviewing! Keep those reviews coming!**

"Good Morning." Derek said as Addison woke up.

"Were you watching me sleep? That's creepy." Addison said sleepily.

"I was not watching you sleep! I was just sitting here reading." He gestured to a copy of 'My Sister's Keeper.'

"'My Sister's Keeper?' Isn't that chick lit?" Addison asked while laughing.

"Shut up. I ran out of books to read so I stole one from Meredith."

"Oh. Okay. What time is it?" Addison asked.

"11. I can't see how you can sleep so late. I'd go nuts."

"I'm a late sleeper." Addison said with a shrug. "Does your mom usually let girls come over at 10pm and stay the night?"

"Never. It's usually Mark who shows up." Derek explained that Mark usually used his house as an escape. Mark's mom was a single mother who had a hard time making ends meet. Mark knew she was doing her best, but he still ran to Derek's house often. Mark's dad was in jail for beating him and his mom, so Mark was having a hard time.

"Wow," Addison breathed. "He never let on to any of this."

"Yeah. He doesn't want anyone to know. Please don't tell him that I told you." Derek pleaded.

"No! Never." Addison said. Just then there was a knock on Derek's door. Derek's mom came up and asked if they wanted breakfast. Addison raced down the stairs with Derek. They saw Meredith at the table with all of Derek's other sisters.

"You haven't met everyone, have you?" Derek's mother asked.

"Nope. Introduce me Derek." Addison said.

"Okay, well you know Meredith. This is Kathy, Nancy, Jesse, and Amanda." As he said the names, he pointed to each girl. Kathy and Nancy both looked older than them. Jesse and Amanda were identical twins, and they looked to be about twelve.

"Hi everyone." Addison said with a small wave.

"Sit here." Meredith said, pointing to the seat next to hers.

"Thanks Meredith." Addison said with a smile. Derek's mother smiled then went into the kitchen to make the breakfast.

"So, this one shows up on our doorstep at 10 at night, and she just stays? When I lived here, mom never let me have boys over after 9." Kathy said.

"Speaking of which, when are you going back to your OWN house." Derek said quietly.

"I'm happy she's here." Nancy said.

"You would be." Meredith said just quietly enough that only Addison heard her. Addison giggled quietly.

"So what's the story?" Nancy asked. "Why was she allowed to stay?"

"You don't have to tell them Addison." Derek said to her.

"It's okay." Addison said. "Well my mother and I had a bit of a fight last night. See, she thinks its okay to cheat on my dad for six years. She also thinks that kicking him out of our house because she's pregnant with some random guy's baby is okay. I disagree."

"Oh." Nancy said. "Sorry."

"It's totally fine." Addison said.

"So there's nothing going on between you and my brother?" Kathy asked. Neither Derek nor Addison said anything. They both had feelings for each other, but they hadn't told each other yet.

"No." Meredith said. "They're friends."

"As far as you know." Jesse said. "I think there's something going on. Why do you think they're blushing?" Addison looked at Derek and Derek looked at Addison. It was true. They both had turned a deep shade of red.

"What do you know? You haven't even hit puberty yet Jesse." Meredith said.

"I like noodles." Amanda said.

"What?" They all asked her.

"Shock the public." Amanda said simply.

"Shock the public?" Addison asked.

"She has this new desired to distinguish herself from Jesse. She decided that every so often she'll 'shock the public.' She wants to be random." Nancy said, rolling her eyes.

"I think it's cool." Meredith said.

"You know what's cool?" Amanda asked.

"If it's stupid, don't say it." Derek warned. Amanda thought for a second.

"Fine." She sighed. They all laughed as Derek's mother entered with chocolate chip pancakes.

"FINALLY!" Derek said loudly.

"Quiet Derek. You sound like a pig." Carol said, and everyone laughed. Addison sat with the Sheppard's, and she was truly happy. It was only when she was so happy, that she remembered that she'd have to go home eventually.

"Welcome home." Addison's mother said as Addison walked in to her house, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah." She murmured.

"How was your night?" Madison asked.

"Fine."

"One word answers? That's all I get?"

"Yup." Addison said as she made her way to the stairs.

"Look Addison, I think we need to deal with all of this. I think we should go to a family councilor." Madison said.

"No." Addison said.

"It's not your choice."

"Whatever." She said, turning to walk up the stairs.

"Addison McKenzie Forbes Montgomery! Being angry at me will not make this all go away! I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt everyone. I've made a lot of bad choices, and I'm sorry. There is no way to excuse my behavior, but I want to deal with it."

"Deal with it?" Addison said, not only using one word for the first time. "You're making it like if we talk about this, it will go away. Dad LEFT me because of you. I'm going to be a sister to a love child! I don't think I can trust you."

"I am so sorry Addison. I didn't think. Please can we just talk about it?" Madison asked her daughter.

"Okay. You want to talk? Let's talk. Why? Why did you sleep with other men? Why did you marry dad if you were going to just be unfaithful. Mom, that's so slutty. Didn't you feel guilty?"

"I don't know Addison! I don't know why I do what I do! I know I'm a dirty, awful slut. I don't know why I hurt the people I love so much." Addison's mother burst into tears. "It was just going to be that one time. The first time I cheated I felt so guilty. It was eating me alive. I don't know what made me do it again, and again. Your dad knew. He knew for years. But he ignored it, and that killed me. He knew I was with other men, but he didn't care. I guess I did it for attention."

"That doesn't make it better!" Addison said, while she began to sob along with her mother.

"I regret it so much."

"I don't care."

"Addison, please."

"I'm going up to my room. Don't follow me." Addison snapped through her tears. When she got to her room, she slammed the door as loud as she could, and dissolved into tears the second her body hit her bed.

"You didn't make a move?!" Mark asked, totally shocked. Mark came over to Derek's house two hours after Addison left. Derek gave Mark a rundown of what happened that night.

"What? You think I'd make a move? I don't-"

"Don't lie to me Derek. I know you like her. Why do you think I've cooled down the hitting on her? You should have her."

"Whatever. But even if I did like her, why would I ask her out while she was so upset?" Derek asked.

"She was in your arms! She needed you! She was vulnerable! It was the perfect time." Mark said, as if it was totally obvious.

"You're sick." Derek laughed. "Sick in the head."

"Shut up." Mark laughed.

"Anyways, there's that beach party and dance that Alicia McClaire is throwing. I was thinking of asking Addison to come with me. She wasn't invited really, so I thought she might want to come with me." Derek said nonchalantly.

"That's perfect!" Mark exclaimed. "Take her to the party, and kiss her!"

"Don't be stupid." Derek said.

"I'm serious. It's on the beach, and it's all romantic and stuff. You can kiss her, and then you can get in her pants." Mark laughed loudly.

"You really are a man whore." Derek said laughing loudly as well.

"Whatever. You know you want to."

"That's just vulgar. What unlucky lady has the pleasure of your company at the party?" Derek asked Mark.

"I…uh, it's a surprise. You'll see on Friday." Mark said.

"Come on, tell me!" Derek demanded.

"Umm, not yet." Mark said.

"Fine." Derek sighed.

"Hello?" Addison said when she answered her phone.

"Hello Addison."

"Derek? Is that you?" She asked.

"Of course." Derek laughed.

"Hey! Jeez, you should have seen my mother when I got home. She wanted a giant pity party. So, what's new?" Addison asked.

"My friend from school is having a beach party and dance. We're supposed to bring dates, and I was wondering if we could go together." Derek paused for a minute before adding, "As friends." He didn't want to add the 'as friends' thing, but he was scared that he'd freak Addison out.

"Oh." Addison sighed. She was sad that he added the 'as friends' thing. "Yeah. I'd love to!"

"Great!" Derek said. "It's on Friday. I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Addison said. "No offence, but I'm not really in the mood to chat."

"I get it. See you soon." Derek said.

"Bye." Addison said.

"Bye." Derek said, and he hung up.


	4. You Belong With Me

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! I'd love to know your opinions!**

"Does my bathing suit look okay?" Addison asked her mother, not really caring what her mother thought. The fight had obviously not blown over yet. Addison had on a blue bikini that she didn't really like, but she wanted to annoy her mother by putting on the smallest thing she owned.

"I think it's a little, you know, slutty." Madison concluded.

"And you would know slutty." Addison scoffed. She had actually planned to wear a red bikini top and red surfer shorts.

"Addison, is this ever going to ever blow over?" Madison sighed.

"Nope." Addison said simply. Madison had been trying to reason with her daughter, but it didn't change her opinion. Addison's father still hadn't called yet, but Addison was trying to not think about it. She was focusing on the party with Derek. She was really hoping that he would fall for her if she played her cards right.

"Fine. I'd much rather you wear the red bathing suit. It's really pretty on you." Madison said. "And Addison, I really want to have a good relationship with you. My stupid past shouldn't ruin us."

"Mom, listen to me. You need to give me _time_." Addison snapped. "Do you think a few days are enough to process this? No. I need to think this over. Dad trusted you and it's over, so can I trust you, or will you do to me what you did to him?"

"I won't cheat on you." Madison said with a slight smile, and Addison gave her a slight smile too.

"Don't make me smile. I'm mad at you." Addison said, still showing a slight smile.

"You have every right to be." Madison said. "I thought all of this would have nothing to do with you. But it does, and I really screwed up."

"I don't forgive you, but I'll work on trying?" Addison asked, and her mother beamed.

"That's all I ask. Do you need a ride to the party?"

"Yeah actually. I do. I want to-"

"You want to surprise Derek with how you look?" Madison asked, interrupting Addison, who turned red.

"No."

"Liar." Madison said, smiling at Addison.

"Shut up." Addison said with a smile. "No get out. I've got to get ready."

**

Derek arrived at the party with Mark and Meredith. They were together for about ten seconds before Mark and Meredith scurried off to talk to other people. Derek walked over to his group of friends. He wanted them to know about Addison before she arrived.

"Hey guys!" Derek said.

"Derek!" Izzie Stevens screamed when he approached.

"Hey Izzie. Hey everyone!" Derek called to the big group. Christina Yang and her date Owen Hunt followed Izzie, along with Izzie's date Alex, Callie Torres and her date Arizona Robbins, and George O'Malley who didn't have a date.

"I can't believe you're here dateless!" Owen said to Derek.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys about this. I have a sort of date. She's my new neighbor and she goes to our school. Addison Montgomery."

"Oh! I have drama with her I think." Arizona said. "Red hair? Really pretty? Super shy?"

"That's her. But here's the thing, we're not here as a couple so no comments please?" Derek asked. As he asked that, everyone looked at Izzie.

"Fine." She sighed, and they all laughed.

"Speaking of dateless, George, why didn't you bring anyone? I know Callie dumped you for Arizona, but that was last year. Still not over it?" Derek asked jokingly.

"He's over it," Callie laughed. "And he has a date."

"Who?" Derek asked.

"He brought Harley in grade nine. He's just waiting for her mom to drop her off." Izzie sneered.

"Wait, Harley Johnson? You brought her?" Derek asked and George nodded. "Score!" He gave George a high-five. Everyone laughed besides Izzie.

"Don't encourage him!" Izzie said.

"Don't encourage him to date a hot, smart, funny girl? Why is that?"

"Don't mind Izzie. She thinks he's a loser for dating a ninth grader. Apparently she's forgetting that when she started dating Alex when he was in grade ten, and she was in grade nine." Christina said. Just then, Derek noticed Dr. Montgomery's car pulling up.

"That's her." Derek said, pointing to the car.

"Damn! Nice car." George said as Addison stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

"Damn! Nice chick." Owen said, and everyone laughed.

"Aww, are you sure your not here with her Derek?" Izzie asked.

"We aren't, and stop before she gets here." Derek warned.

"Oh! I get it!" Callie exclaimed.

"You get what?" Derek asked

"You aren't her with this Addison girl, but you _want _to be." Callie said coyly.

"What? No, no. I'm not into her like that. Like, no. But No."

"Then why are you babbling like you always do when you lie?" Christina asked.

"I'm not." Derek said, turning a deep shade of red.

"You're blushing." Arizona said.

"I'm not blushing. Leave me alone." He said as Addison appeared beside him.

"You are blushing. Why?" Addison asked.

"I'm not!" He snapped, but he turned and realized he was talking to Addison.

"Oh! Hi!" He exclaimed very excitedly. Izzie and Callie looked at each other knowingly.

"Hi." Addison said.

"Let me introduce you to everyone!" Derek exclaimed again. Apparently he couldn't control the volume of his voice.

"Okay!" Addison screamed back, making everyone laugh.

"This is; Alex and his date Izzie, Owen and his date Christina, Callie and her date Arizona, and George who's date is not here yet." Derek listed. As he said each persons name they waved.

"I think Arizona is in my drama class." Addison said.

"Yeah. I am. You're really good at drama by the way." Arizona said.

"Thanks, and when you say you're Callie's date, do you really mean like, 'date'?" Addison said using air quotes.

"Yes. We're dating. The same way Alex and Izzie are dating." Callie said.

"Cool." Addison said, and Callie smiled.

"Anyways," George said. "Can you believe Mark's here with Meredith? I couldn't believe you were okay with that!"

"WHAT?!" Derek bellowed. "MARK IS HERE WITH WHOM?!"

"You didn't…? Wait, he never…? Oh shit." George said.

"He didn't ask you? You didn't already know?" Owen said, finishing George's sentence.

"NO HE DID NOT TELL ME!" Derek yelled.

"Derek calm down." Arizona said. "I bet he didn't tell you because he knew you'd react like this."

"Damn right I'm reacting like this! He's a man whore! He hits on everyone! Where the hell is he?" Derek yelled.

"He's at the fire pit with Meredith and Alicia." Christina said, pointing to Mark and Meredith. Derek ran over to them, with Addison closely on his tail, yelling for him to calm down.

"MARK!" Derek hollered.

"He found out." Meredith sighed when she looked at his face.

"You're damn right I found out! How could you?"

"Look Derek, it's not like all the other girls I've been out with. I really like Meredith." Mark said, putting his arm around Meredith.

"That's what you've said about most of the girls you've dated." Derek said. "I can't believe you!" Derek wound up to punch Mark, but Addison quickly grabbed his wrist and she pulled back as hard as she could. He stumbled backwards and he looked at Addison.

"Don't Derek." Addison said. "Don't do something you'll regret. He's your best friend."

"Fine. I won't kill him, but you should know I don't forgive either of you for going behind my back." Derek said, then he took Addison's hand and they walked away.

**

It was getting late, and the party was almost over. The DJ announced there would be one or two more songs to dance too before he left. "21 Guns" began playing and Derek pulled Addison in for a slow dance.

"I'm never going to forgive him." Derek whispered into Addison's ear.

"And you don't have to. He shouldn't have done what he did." Addison agreed "But remember, she is to blame too."

"Yeah." Derek said. "Everyone else said that I should forget about it, but not you. You always listen to me. You always give good advice." Since he was complimenting her, Addison thought it was time to take a risk. She placed her head on his shoulder while they danced.

"Derek?" She began. He realized that her head was on his shoulder, so he pulled her in very tightly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you remember when I stayed over at your house and I told you I was a late sleeper?" Addison asked.

"Yeah. I remember that night like it was yesterday."

"Well, I wasn't telling you the truth."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. Addison was kind of confusing him.

"I'm not a late sleeper. I usually get up at like 5 or 6 in the morning, and don't think I'm crazy, but I think I slept late at your house because I felt safe there. At my own house, I don't feel wanted nor needed, you know? I felt like I was somebody at your house. I felt wanted for once." Addison said.

"Wow." Derek breathed.

"Sorry. I'm not crazy! I swear." Addison said as she turned pink with embarrassment.

"Addison?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's my turn to confess something." Derek said. "Addison Montgomery, the first time I saw you, you were dancing in your underwear, and I though that was funny. Then I actually talked you, and to be honest, I ended up liking you a whole lot more than I intended too."

"You like me?" Addison asked.

"So much." Derek whispered in her ear, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I like you so much too."

"Good." He whispered.

"Derek?" Addison asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be weird if I kissed you?" Addison asked hopefully. Derek paused.

"No Addison." He said happily. "It would not be weird if you kissed me. I would be very happy if you did."

"Good." She whispered before kissing him passionately on the mouth.


	5. Unfaithful

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

******

Addison woke up the next morning feeling amazing. She had kissed Derek! She couldn't believe that a nice guy like Derek could fall for her as she fell for him. The rest of the night played out well. Mark apologized to Derek, and even though he hates it, he's going to not complain that Meredith is dating Mark. Addison became really close with Callie, Arizona and Christina. Izzie made many remarks about her and Derek even though it clearly embarrassed Derek. Alex and Owen mostly talked about sports and they convinced Addison to quit being shy and join some teams this school year. George was very nice to Addison, and he and his new girlfriend Harley convinced Addison to join the drama club with them. All in all, it was one of the best nights of her life. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Addison," Her mom called bitterly. "Your father's here." Addison was so excited she flung herself out of bed and ran down the stairs in her blue silk night gown. To her udder shock, her father stood there, holding hands with a woman, a woman who Addison knew to be her father's secretary. He was the chief of staff at the hospital, so naturally he had a secretary.

"Hello Addison!" Her father said, waiting to take Addison in for a hug, though she did not budge.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Addison asked.

"Addison, don't swear." Her mom said sarcastically. She had a large smile when Addison questioned the presence of the secretary.

"I see you remember Karen." He said.

"Yes I remember her." Addison said, glaring at Karen. Even as a child she had suspected that Karen had other reasons for working for her father. He denied it one hundred times, and so did she.

"Hey Addie!" Karen exclaimed. She was the most annoying person in the world in Addison's opinion. Suddenly, Addison noticed a gigantic diamond ring on Karen's boney finger.

"You're engaged? You've been split up for not even three weeks! Your divorce isn't even finalized yet." Addison began, drawing to a startling conclusion. "How long have you been having sex with her? How long have you been cheating on mom?" He paused for a second.

"Since I hired her." He sighed.

"That was when I was like 2!" Addison cried. "That's like 13 years!"

"I know. I-" He began, but Addison cut him off.

"All those times I was there, in the hospital! All those times you told me to wait in at Karen's desk, cause you and her had things to 'discuss' in your office! You were screwing her!" Addison screamed.

"Um." He began. He didn't want to admit it, but she was correct. "There's more. We have a son together. Archer. You'll really like him. He's 12."

"A brother? You waited all this time? Did mom know?"

"Yes, I knew. I just didn't want to believe it. So eventually I had my own affair. Addison, we wanted to tell you but we couldn't. Plus, we didn't want to get divorced. The money would have become a problem. We've finally reached an agreement, so we're ending the marriage." Addison's mother said.

All Montgomery's are sluts!" Addison hollered. "Even if they are a Montgomery by marriage, they are a slut. Why is that? Why can't you be faithful? You people disgust me." Addison said, opening the front door and marching to Derek's house. She knocked on the door and he promptly let her in.

"Why are you in a night gown?" He asked.

"I am in a night gown?" Addison said, looking down at herself. Apparently she had forgotten to change. "Whoops."

"It's fine. What's up?" He asked and Addison recounted the whole story.

"Holey crap and you thought your mom was bad." Derek said, pulling Addison into a hug. All of a sudden, Addison kissed Derek harder than ever. She continued kissing him passionately, and she tugged at his shirt. He quickly pushed her off.

"What the hell Addison?" Derek asked, shocked her behavior.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Derek, what do you think I am doing?" She said, pulling him back into her arms, kissing his neck.

"Addison!" He yelped, pushing her off him, onto his bed.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Addison, I know you're upset. I know you are doing this because you want to forget about your parents, or maybe you're doing this to fit in with your parents. Either way, we are not having sex." He said. Addison became very flushed.

"Oh…Okay." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me. I-" She began then she paused. "I feel like such a slut."

"You are not a slut Addison. You are upset and you needed someone. I am here for you." He said, hugging her again.

"I am so embarrassed." She sighed and sat down on Derek's bed. "I feel like my mother."

"Stop calling Addison Montgomery a slut. She is very important to me." Derek said happily.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." He said, putting his arm around her.

"I wanted to escape for a minute. I know I'm too young, but it seemed like an escape." She sighed again, and went to Derek's door. "I'm going to go."

"No! Stay with me Addison. Just stay with me, okay?"

"Okay." Addison said. "Can we go out or something? I just don't want to sit around."

"Yeah, sure." Derek said. "How about a movie or something?"

"Sounds good. I am just going to go back to my house, considering the fact that I am still in a night gown." She said, running down Derek's stairs and shutting the door. Once she was gone, he called Mark.

"You are never going to guess what happened." Derek said once Mark picked up.

"What?"

"Addison practically threw herself at me. She wanted to have…you know."

"Seriously?" Mark asked. "What did you do?"

"I told her no." Derek said.

"WHAT? Why would you do that? Are you stupid or something?"

"It's not like I don't want you. It's not like I haven't thought about it. She was sad. I couldn't let it happen like that." Derek said.

"You're a better man than I am." Mark said. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Addison and I are seeing a movie. You can come as long as you do not mention this to her. Don't let her know I told you."

"I won't. I'll be there soon." As Mark hung up, Derek heard Addison running up his stairs.

"You get ready way too quickly to be a girl." Derek said, looking at Addison, who was totally ready for the movies.

"That's because I'm not a girl." She laughed. "And listen, I really am sorry. I still can't even believe I did that."

"Addison, really, it's fine."

"No it's not. That was a really bad thing for me to do."

"Stop it! Addison, you had a momentary mistake. Shut up about it alright?" He said with a huge smile.

"Yeah. Okay." She said happily. She knew that this wouldn't change what they had.


	6. The Day That I Die

**A/N: SOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update. I started school a while back, and the amount of work was a HUGE shock. No free time at all...but I finally have some, so here it is at long last. Once again, totally sorry, but thanks for sticking with the story, I hope you like the next chapter. I am going to to the chapters a bit shorter, as to update more frequently. This one is also pretty dark. Don't read if dark stuff bothers you. Enjoy :)**

Loud, angry music screamed out of the speakers of Addison's laptop. This wasn't her usual, pop/country favourites. This was metal. The music seemed to match Addison's angry, self-destructive mood. Without a reasonable doubt, this was the most angry she had ever been in her 15 years of life. This morning, her mother told her that they would be moving in with her mother's lover. Leaving her childhood home, leaving her school district, leaving Derek.

Derek's family would be at a cottage on a lake for the next 6 days. He'd only been away for one day, and Addison's life was falling apart. She had a brother, her father had found a new house with his _new _family, her mother was moving her in with her boyfriend, and she was expecting another sibling. This was not how family was supposed to work. Families were supposed to stick together, not break apart. Addison's mother wanted a fresh start. She even called Addison's father and asked him to take her back. He didn't want to. Addison realized that no one wanted her.

After her mother gave her the news, she got paged to the hospital. Addison was left home alone, to stew in her own anger. So far, Addison had gone out of her way to do things her mother would hate. The long, beautiful red hair that her mother loved so deeply had been cut into a black, short bob. She used the money she was supposed to use for pizza that night to buy the dye. She'd thrown out half of the pretty clothes that her mother bought her, and the things that she kept were given artistic rips, or dyed dark with the fabric dye that Addison found. Now, there was not too much to destroy. Nothing else besides herself.

She looked at the clock. It was ten to six. Her mother was not going to be home until late. Addison ran down into her mother's wine cellar and she looked through the extensive collection of fine wines. She grabbed a bottle of vodka that her mother had hidden, and made sure to throw a few expensive bottles of wine at the wall before leaving. The clear liquid burned all the way down her throat, but it didn't bother Addison. It actually felt...good. She took another swig, and continued on her destructive rampage.

**

"I'll just text her once, please?" Derek asked his mother. All of the Sheppard's cell phones were confiscated while they were on vacation. It had only been a day, but Derek missed Addison so much.

"Derek, stop. I know you miss her. I know she is very important to you, but it is family time." His mother said for the thousandth time.

"I will not ask you again if you just let me call her! Please, I am begging you."

"I've never seen you like this about a girl." She laughed. "But no Derek. It's only the first day. You can call her on Thursday, that will be the fourth day, so it's like you're calling her right in the middle." She said, and Derek hugged his mother.

"Derek!" Meredith yelled from outside the cottage. "Kathy's got the boat on, you said you wanted to go water skiing. Hurry up or we will leave without you." Without hesitation, Derek bolted out of the cottage. Water skiing was his favourite cottage activity. He gave up on calling Addison. His mother would never budge, and he should be happy that she bent the rules enough so he could call her at all. Sadly, that might have been just what Addison needed.

**

"Hey! This is Derek. I obviously am not here, so leave me a message." Addison hung up the phone when she realized that Derek's phone was still off. She just wanted to talk to him. Maybe he would understand. _Or would he?_ She thought. _He turned me down. I was ready...willing. He turned me down flat! He doesn't want me at all. He was just like everyone else. I was just there. _She made up her mind that no one, not even Derek Sheppard cared about her. No one wanted her. She had no real girl friends, except Meredith._ But she doesn't really like me. I'm just there. _The only guys she really talked to were Derek and Mark. _But Derek doesn't really care about me, and Mark...he just wants to sleep with me and then be done with it. _In that moment, Addison knew she was totally alone.

She drank the last drops of vodka and turned the music louder. In her drunken, depressed state, Addison stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed what she was looking for. It was time. Fifteen years of being alone and unwanted was enough. She took the knife that she now had in her hands, and brought it closer to her wrist. She was trembling. Suddenly she heard the door creak open. Her mother was home. She knew she had to act fast. She brought the knife across her thin, pale wrist. She barely felt a thing. Addison brought the knife against her other wrist. Before she blacked out, she heard a scream. A scream, then nothing. Darkness.

**

"Addison?" She heard her mother's voice. Addison groaned, realizing that she was waking up. This was the exact opposite of what she was hoping for.

"She's waking up!" She heard her father's voice too. _Great, _she thought.

"Oh, Addison! I thought you were dead. What the hell were you thinking?" Her mother asked.

"Can you leave me alone please?!" She snapped angrly at her parents.

"Addison!" Her father snapped back.

"Just get out! I obviously don't want to be here. Why did you save me? Just leave." She yelled.

"Addison," Maddie began, "the doctors want to do a psycological evaluation."

"Oh, I get it. Nobody wants me. I try to do you all a god damned favour. Now you call me _CRAZY._" Addison said. "Just get out." With that, her parents left the room. Addison made it clear that she was not even remotly intrested in being around them. Suddenly, the door opened agin, this time, Derek entered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped.

"What happened to you?" He whispered.

"I thought you were on your vacation."

"Your parents called my mom. Your dad picked me up so I could come and see you."

"Why would you want to do that?" She growled.

"What? What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to do that?"

"You don't care about me." She said bleakly.

"What?! Yes I do!" Derek said.

"No, you made it clear the other night." She said.

"When I wouldn't have sex with you? That's why you did all of this?" He asked, gesturing to her hair and wrists.

"No. Not all of this. Derek, don't pretend you can't tell. Nobody wants me. My parents keep trying to give me up. They don't want me. You don't want me." She sighed.

"Addison, screw your parents. If they don't want you, they don't know what they're missing. And I do want you. I wouldn't have sex with you because I want our first time to mean something. Not just because you were sad." He said. Addison didn't know what to say.

"My mom wants to move." She said.

"Your dad told me. She said that she might not want to move in with what's his name after this. Talking works too you know." Derek joked.

"This isn't funny. My parent's think I'm crazy."

"I think you're just sick." Derek said blankly.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Addison snapped.

"You have so much to live for Addison. Even if you can't see it, there are people that care about you. You're beautiful, smart and talented. You were so willing to throw everything away. I don't think you're crazy. I think you have depression."

"So, yes, I'm crazy." Addison sighed.

"No, you're sick. And you're going to get better. We'll get through this." Derek said, taking Addison's hand in his.

"We?" She asked hopefully.

"We." He responded.


End file.
